


Frozen

by solarlunarx



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlunarx/pseuds/solarlunarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

As Steve fell into the icy water, only one thing crossed his mind, "oh shit did I leave the oven on???" he thought, but he was gonna be frozen in like 5 minutes anyway so it really didn't matter. he froze like one of those popsicles in a tube (the ones that u push up and no one can agree on the name and the sides cut ur mouth???) well anyways he sure was frozen. as he lied there he thought to himself "boy it sure is cold in here hahahahah......" but only he laughed bc he was frozen in the middle of nowhere, but even if he wasn't I don't think anyone would've laughed (sorry steve). after about 10 minutes of being frozen he thought "man i could go for a snack" but he couldn't get a snack because he was frozen. he better buckle up because hoo boy is he going to be there for a while, but he didn't know that because again with the whole being frozen thing. he began to wonder if they were going to come get him out of the ice anytime soon (spoiler alert: they don't) and then he thought about home and then he thought about the fact that he had to pee but i guess that would have to wait a while....so he thought about the oven again "i probably turned it off" but he didn't and his house was on fire. maybe that's one of the perks of being frozen is that you don't gotta worry about stuff like that...like ur house being on fire or ur best friend falling off a train (but thats a whole other movie my guy). "man i hate frozen" no, that wasn't a typo steve hates the 2013 animated Disney film Frozen™ dont ask me how because i really don't know. but he also hates BEING frozen so i guess it works. he never thought this was how he would end up, but it sure was cooler. "hehe COOLER" steve thought, but again no one laughed..........so he stayed in this state of telling terrible jokes to himself for about 40+ years

40-ish years later

steve was in the middle of singing bohemian rhapsody for the 9,324th time when he was interrupted by something he hadn't heard in a long time, noise. he was being pulled out of the ice and before he knew it he was thawed out like a chicken (ew that was a terrible analogy). the first thing he said was "THE OVEN" but everyone thought he was crazy and ignored him but then steve said "It was pretty COOL in there...hahaha" and no one laughed but that was expected. he had to adjust to all the new things like cell phones and pizza delivery and Donald Trump (i never said they were all good things) and he adjusted pretty well, besides the fact that whenever a toilet automatically flushed he screamed. steve soon went off to fight hydra and save the world and stuff which is neat. The End


End file.
